finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX statuses
This is a list of status effects in Final Fantasy IX. Some statuses are beneficial while others are detrimental. Guardian Mog is a support ability for Eiko that removes status ailments before the Battle Results screen appears. Weapons with an innate status inflict it onto their targets with the Add Status support ability, and Zidane also has a Skill for this to use for his dual-blades. Having a party member afflicted with all status ailments at once earns the A Clean Bill of Health achievement/trophy in the versions that support an achievements system. List of statuses KO Target's HP is either brought to 0 or instantly depleted by an attack. It can be cured with Phoenix Down, Phoenix Pinion or Life spells or abilities. If the whole party is afflicted, it is a Game Over. Various attacks in the game also inflict Instant Death, such as the Death spell, Zantetsuken and Level 5 Death. Heat If the afflicted executes any direct command, including counterattacks or reactions (like Auto-Potion), it is instantly defeated. Cured by Esuna. Prevented by Body Temp support ability. It is an effect in Flame Saber and is inflicted by the Mustard Bomb spell. Mini Target shrinks, greatly reducing its strength, magic, attack and defense attributes for the duration. Can be reversed with 100% accuracy if hit by the same effect again. It is caused by the spells Mini and Bad Breath. It is an effect in The Tower and Mace of Zeus. Slow ATB gauge fills at half speed. Characters become immune if equipped with the support ability Auto-Haste. It is caused by the spells Slow and Bad Breath. It is an effect in Silver Fork, Gladius, Ragnarok, and Oak Staff. Stop Target ATB is frozen, preventing any action. Can be cured with a Remedy. Stopped characters count as incapacitated for Game Over purposes. It is caused by the Stop spell and prevented by Locomotion. It is an effect in Gastro Fork and Heavy Lance. Sleep Target ATB resets and becomes unable to act until woken up. Prevents evasion. Removed or cured if hit by physical attacks or with Esuna or Remedy. Prevented by Insomniac support ability, and applied via Sleep and Night spells. It is an effect in Ultima Weapon, Ultima Sword and Bistro Fork. Virus Character's EXP and AP growth is disabled. Persists even in KO status until cured with a Vaccine. Venom Character becomes unable to act and loses HP and MP simultaneously. Cured by Antidote and Remedy, or the spells Panacea and Esuna. Counts towards KO Counter for Game Over. Freeze Target becomes unable to attack and is instantly defeated by the next physical-type attack. Cured by Esuna. Prevented by Body Temp support ability. It is an effect in Ice Lance and Icebrand. It is inflicted by the Frost spell. Poison Target gradually loses HP. The status persists after battle. Tick interval depends on Spirit attribute. Cured by the items Antidote and Remedy, or the spells Panacea and Esuna. Prevented by Antibody support ability and applied by Poison, Bio and Bad Breath spells. It is an effect in Poison Knuckles and Rune Tooth. Zombie All healing and Regen effects are reversed, causing damage. It persists on KO'd targets and disables the effects of Phoenix Downs and Life spells and abilities. In addition, the Trance gauge becomes totally depleted and cannot fill, and if it persists at the end of battle the afflicted will not gain any EXP or AP. Cured with Magic Tags. Berserk Target's attack is boosted by 50% and is forced to use its default Attack. It is caused by the Berserk spell and an effect in Duel Claws. Confuse The victim uses Attack on a random target, either friend or enemy. Prevented by Clear Headed support ability, and inflicted by Confuse and Bad Breath spells. It is an effect in Cypress Pile, Angel Bless, and Kain's Lance. Petrify Target is sealed in stone and unable to act. Most effects will miss. Cured with Stona or Soft. Counts towards KO counter. It is inflicted by the Break spell and prevented by Jelly. It is an effect in Obelisk, Sargatanas and Needle Fork. Silence Disables use of magic attacks. Cured with Esuna or Echo Screen. Prevented by Loudmouth and inflicted by the Silence spell. It is an effect in Mage Masher (Final Fantasy IX), Butterfly Sword, and High Mage Staff. Trouble If the afflicted suffers a physical attack, 50% of the suffered damage is spread to its party members. Cured by Annoyntment. It is an effect in Exploda, Octagon Rod, and Kaiser Knuckles. Darkness Physical attack accuracy is greatly reduced. Removed by Esuna, Remedy or Eye Drops. Prevented by Bright Eyes support ability, and inflicted by Blind and Bad Breath spells. It is an effect in Rune Blade, Trident, and Rune Claws. Doom Starts a countdown and casts piercing Death on target as the counter reaches 0. It is an effect in Masamune and is caused by the Doom spell. Gradual Petrify Starts a countdown and petrifies target as the counter reaches 0. Can be cured with Esuna, Stona and Remedy while the countdown is active. Prevented by Jelly. Haste Doubles ATB gauge speed. Gained from the Haste and Emerald Light spells and the Auto-Haste support ability. Regen Target recovers HP every few seconds. Interval decreases with Spirit attribute. Gained from the Regen spell and from the Auto-Regen support ability. Float Ground-based attacks miss the target, but makes them weak to Wind-elemental attacks. Gained from the Float spell and Auto-Float support ability. Shell Magic attack damage is reduced by 1/3. Removed by Dispel and inflicted by the Shell, Pearl Light and Mighty Guard spells. Vanish Physical attacks miss 100%. Removed by magic attacks and Dispel. Inflicted by Diamond Light and Vanish spells. Protect Physical attack damage is reduced by 1/3. Removed by Dispel and inflicted by the Protect and Mighty Guard spells and Carbuncle's full summon animation. Reflect Most Black and White Magic spells bounce off to hit the opposing party. Pierced and removed by Dispel. Ignored by the support ability Reflect-Null. Gained from the Reflect and Ruby Light spells, and the Auto-Reflect support ability. Auto-Life If the target becomes KO'd, it is automatically revived with 1 HP. Gained from the Auto-Life spell, Aura and the Auto-Life support ability. Gallery FFIX KO.png|KO. FFIX Heat Status.png|Heat. FFIX Mini Status.png|Mini. FFIX Slow Status.png|Slow. FFIX Stop Status.png|Stop. FFIX Sleep Status.png|Sleep. FFIX Venom Status.png|Venom. FFIX Freeze Status.png|Freeze. FFIX Poison Status.png|Poison. FFIX Zombie Status.png|Zombie. FFIX Berserk Status.png|Berserk. FFIX Petrify Status.png|Petrify. FFIX Silence Status.png|Silence. Trouble Status.png|Trouble. FFIX Blind Status.png|Darkness. FFIX Doom Status.png|Doom. FFIX Gradual Petrify Status.png|Gradual Petrify. FFIX Haste Status.png|Haste. FFIX Float Status.png|Float. FFIX Shell Status.png|Shell. FFIX Vanish Status.png|Vanish. FFIX Protect Status.png|Protect. FFIX Reflect Status.png|Reflect. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy IX Category:Status effect lists